A bolt that can be fastened from one side thereof has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-110816).
In a bolt disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-110816, the bolt is fastened to a member to be fastened by a desired fastening torque by rotating a nut and a pintail provided on a leading end of a shank in directions opposite to each other by a wrench and by breaking the pintail.